


Contract

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds Tony and has a very attractive offer to make. For a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

There is a woman standing in his living room when Tony comes home from his shift at the gas station. Her posture is the sort of discomfort that seems innate, as if she were carved from stone and only half turned human. Maybe she grinds when she walks. She looks up, her gaze as hard as the rest of her, and turns her mouth in a parody of a smile. It takes him a minute to realize she is another one of them; her neat blonde bob and the strange gleam to her left eye do much to disguise what is, ultimately, a very familiar face.

"You must be Tony," she says, and he thinks _fuck, are you_ all  _English except me?_ and shrugs. "I am Rachel Duncan." She pauses, as if waiting to see his reaction, but Tony half shrugs again and shakes his head. "I believe you've had contact with Beth Childs, and possibly Sarah Manning. I have come to make you a deal."

Sarah did not say anything about deals. Just  _we'll leave you out of this for now_  and  _it's safer if you don't know_  and  _if there was anything big I'd tell you._

He wonders what else Sarah neglected to mention.

"A deal about what?"

Her smile turns a little more real and infinitely more condescending. "I understand you are a  _man_. DYAD would like to help."

"DYAD? Is that some sort of weird gender clinic? It sounds creepy as fuck. I'm good for T, thanks anyway." He shifts uncomfortably. His legs ache from hours of standing at work and he had been really looking forward to a hot bath and half a six pack.

"DYAD is the organization which produced you. Us. You know about the clones already, Tony. We wish to provide you with every opportunity, and DYAD has both the facilities and resources to perform any surgical changes you may wish to make. I think you will find our results are significantly better than any other surgical team." She bends neatly and removes a manilla folder from the briefcase at her feet, then offers it to him.

Tony takes it, flipping it open, and finds dozens of pictures of  _very_  real, very natural dicks, followed by almost scar-less top surgeries. He whistles, then looks back up at the woman.

"What's the catch?" This is too good for there not to be a catch. Tony isn't half as dumb as they must think he is.

"During the surgery, we will perform an oophorectomy—remove one of your ovaries. I think we can both agree you won't be needing it, after all. I have a contract outlining everything in the back of that folder. I also would like information about Sarah Manning's whereabouts. You may have a week to consider it." She picks up the briefcase and walks towards him, towards the door.

"Yeah, what's a little invasive surgery between clones? I can't see what could  _possibly_  go wrong here."

She smiles one last icy smile and is gone, the door slamming behind her. Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair, and flips the folder open again. After a minute or two of legalese he doesn't really understand and suspects is important, he puts the folder down on the couch and heads to the fridge for a beer. The bright green phone sitting in the basket where he keeps his bottle caps is silent. He considers calling Felix, or Sarah, but sighs and heads back to the couch instead.

If they were sitting on this information about what DYAD can do, he won't let them help make this choice now. No more binding, no more packing, just  _comfort_.

Before he can change his mind, Tony reaches for a pen.


End file.
